


The Prize

by Fianna9



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claiming a special reward. Jazz is searching for what is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prize

**Author's Note:**

> prowlxjazz challenge 2012 prompt: Master and slave. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Still don't own Transformers.
> 
> This story was initially inspired by the cover of a Dover Coloring book. Don’t ask, I don’t know why this muse decided to work this way. There is no beta for this story, and I got sick and couldn't quite finish it to my liking. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Jazz frowned slightly as he danced through the shadows flickering across the high, solid metal walls. Darkness, his ever-faithful companion, concealed all true traces of his presence.  Only the most perceptive guards shivered as he moved skillfully past and the less observant cohorts mocked their fears of phantoms in the night.

Creeping through the maze of corridors, Jazz smirked as the made his way past the sabotaged cameras. His previous entrance into this building had been spent accessing the security system and learning the entire grid. The copied footage played for unsuspecting optics as he made his way toward his true goal.

Deep in the heart of the citadel, Jazz finally found the room containing his prize. Sixteen breems later, the door was hacked, and he entered the darkened room. Jazz spied his goal laid out on a berth in the middle of the room. Perfectly still, the mech’s elegant frame reflected the hallway light. Stalking closer, Jazz’s hungry gaze took in the dulled white and black paint. Reverently, Jazz mentally traced the lines and angles of the still frame, trembling fingers brushed hesitantly across the crimson chevron. Forcing his attention back to his surroundings, Jazz berated himself. He was too close to completing his quest to be distracted now. Pleasure would come later.

Sliding one arm under the mech’s knees and the other beneath the sensory panels, Jazz lifted the slender frame.  Easily cradling the mech, Jazz turned and headed towards the door. Disregarding his original route, Jazz headed straight up towards the roof. The launch pad above contained sufficient vehicles for their escape.

Far too quickly, a panicked cry echoed through the corridor. Apparently Jazz’s theft had just been discovered. Ignoring the sirens and alarms, Jazz cradled the unconscious mech close to his chest and leaped through the window out into the night. Easily clearing the walkway, Jazz landed elegantly on the opposing roof. Racing along the edge, Jazz headed towards the outer wall, ignoring the shouts and weapons fire greeting his departure.

Laying the mech carefully on the berth, Jazz stared down hungrily drinking in every aspect of the figure. Tearing his gaze away for the tempting sight, he turned to the far wall. A red and purple mech hung firmly restrained by chains. Fear-filled optics stared at him, silently pleading for mercy. The only mercy Jazz granted was by ruthlessly slicing open the captive’s energon lines. The life fluid flowed down the shuttering frame and into the collection pool below.

Ignoring the fading optics, Jazz dipped an empty cube into the pale pink fluid, filling it halfway to the brim. Steadying his trembling servos, Jazz reverently approached the lifeless frame and carefully poured the fluid into the mech’s slack mouth. Three careful feedings later, Jazz stood at the end of the berth waiting for a sign that he had succeeded in his mission. Finally, his patience was rewarded.

The mech’s amber optics flickered as he stirred. Regally, the ancient frame rose and stood beside the berth, powerful wings extending down towards the floor. “Master.” Jazz sighed dreamily.

“Such a loyal _faithful_ pet.” Prowl purred, fangs extending as he beckoned his favorite concubine to his side. “Let me grant you your reward.”

Jazz scrambled eagerly onto the berth, willingly baring his neck for his master’s pleasure. The risk had definitely been worth this reward.


End file.
